The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a technique for manufacturing the device, and a liquid crystal display, and in particular, to a technique effectively applicable to a semiconductor device to be arranged in a case along with a light source.
A technique for shielding a semiconductor chip from light, which is arranged in a case along with a light source, by forming a light-shielding pressure-sensitive adhesive tape so as to cover the semiconductor chip is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 06 (1994)-112371 (Patent Document 1).